Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170421020053/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170422065205
Eight year old Princess Elsa of Arendelle begun to stir. Twenty one year old Queen Elsa of Arendelle noticed this and decided to keep a close eye on her younger eight year old past self. Eight year old Princess Elsa of Arendelle begun to scream, but was not awake. This startled everybody else to wake up. Everybody else turned to Elsa's past younger eight year old self scared while the future older twenty one year old Queen Elsa of Arendelle ran over to wake her past eight year old self up but the past twelve year old Princess Elsa of Arendelle and past eighteen year old Princess Elsa of Arendelle followed after the future/present twenty year old Queen Elsa of Arendelle behind her. When twenty one year old Queen Elsa put her hand on eight year old Princess Elsa's shoulders, her past younger eight year old self woke up with tears on her face. Eight year old Princess Elsa looked up to see her twenty year old future self, Queen Elsa of Arendelle looking at her past younger eight year old Princess Elsa of Arendelle with a worried expression on her face. Then eight year old Princess Elsa of Arendelle clung to her older eighteen year old future self burying her face into her older future adult self's chest while she was sobbing. Twenty one year old Queen Elsa of Arendelle was confused, what happened in eight year old Princess Elsa's dream that it had her this upset? "What's wrong, Elsa? What happened in your dream?" asked her future older twenty year old self, Queen Elsa. She even forgot the others were still there. "It's all my fault." Eight year old Elsa whispered. "Huh?" Queen Elsa of Arendelle asked. "Everything that has happened to us is all my fault! I know I shut Anna out because of that. If I hadn't hit Anna in her head, then she wouldn't have to have any of her real, old memories of my powers being changed! If I hadn't shut Anna out, then she wouldn't have to be so lonely like me! That's why I couldn't leave Arendelle. Anna wouldn't have to be alone like me and she wouldn't have to be neglected if I wasn't in Arendelle with her at all. Ever since I hit Anna in her head with my ice powers, her life went down hill and you know it! You may not realize it but deep down I know Anna hates not knowing why I shut her out, and I don't blame you! I would hate me too if I were in your position. Why would Anna want a sister who shut her out and ruined your life? If I was better off being sent far away from Arendelle, Anna would've had a better childhood without me and wouldn't have to be alone as me! It's better if Anna doesn't remember me." yelled eight year old Princess Elsa, also even forgetting that the others were still there. Twenty year old Queen Elsa was stunned, the real, old Anna would nor could never hate her, didn't she know that? "Elsa, you know that's not true, right? Anna could never hate you. Can you imagine if you weren't Anna's big sister? Anna would've been a lonely only child without a sister on her own, you know that, don't you? It's not Anna's fault you were isolated in Arendelle at all, is it? Everything you did was try to protect Anna but shutting her out wasn't the best protection at all. It was your choice to isolate yourself. Anna never gave up on you no matter what! Please, Elsa, don't ever think Anna hates you. Anna still does know how to smile, they are reserved for you. Please understand that Anna could nor would never hate you." said twenty one year old Queen Elsa of Arendelle as tears streamed down her face. Eight year old Princess Elsa gasped at what her future older twenty year old self. It wasn't fair that Elsa was now forbidden to say anything to Anna about her magic powers. Eight year old Princess Elsa also noticed that her older future twenty year old self was upset that because she blamed herself, did her twenty one year old older future self not blame him? Eight year old Princess Elsa looked into her future older twenty year old self's crystal blue eyes to see love and concern in their depths. "I'm sorry. In my dream anybody who does anything to pit and turn my five year old sister, Anna against me kept saying everything happened to her was Mama and Papa's fault and that Anna would be happier without me, Mama and Papa." Eight year old Princess Elsa whispered. "It's okay, Elsa. It's okay." Twenty one year old Queen Elsa whispered back while holding her younger past eight year old self close as her past younger eight year old self held her future older twenty one year old self close. With that, both the past younger eight year old Princess Elsa and the present/future twenty one year old Elsa fell asleep, future older twenty one year old Queen Elsa holding the past younger eight year old Princess Elsa close to her future older twenty one year old self's heart and past younger eight year old Princess Elsa with her arms around her future older twenty year old self's neck and head buried in her future older twenty one year old self's chest. The others looked at each other, startled to learn so much from the versions of Elsa of Arendelle herself. "Those versions of Elsa herself must've gone through hell and back to get where they are today without going crazy." The others nodded and then headed up to the room so none of them disturb the versions of brothers as they slept peacefully. Before going up, twelve year old Princess Elsa and eighteen year old Princess Elsa paused and looked at the past younger eight year old Elsa's and the future older twenty one year old Elsa's tear stained faces, worried. "What have I done to own fifteen year old sister, Anna?" thought eighteen year old Princess Elsa, then she headed upstairs with her past younger twelve year old self, with tears forming in her own blue eyes. Meanwhile, the others discussed about time travelers travel back in time to to Elsa's whole entire past to in order to take and show the eight year old Elsa all the images of the whole entire future to find out how long does she have to be isolated in Arendelle until she's finally able to easily control her ice, snow magical powers at last, such as meeting her own older future selves, like her future older twelve, eighteen and twenty one year old selves. Next, the whole entire future also showed the past twelve year old younger version of Elsa in order for her to find out how long does she still have to be stuck isolated in Arendelle. Later, the whole entire future showed the past eighteen year old version of Elsa in order to find out how long does the gates have to be closed. Then finally, the whole entire future revealed to be the future present Elsa's coronation day before eternal winter and the great thaw so all of her past younger selves would've been able to find out the truer, better key to controlling powers in order to save them from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time. "Poor Elsa, she has been through a lot, hasn't she?" "Yes she has. Poor Elsa should've been saved from being isolated in Arendelle back then before. She was only eight back then but she was too young to go through such pain. She matured before her times." Olaf replied. "But why poor Elsa have to be isolated in Arendelle when she hasn't done anything wrong on purpose to deserve any of it at all?!" "What are your thoughts? You've been very quiet and what's on your minds?" questioned Olaf. "Not gonna lie at all; Elsa deserves anything better, doesn't she? She deserves nothing worse at all, does she?" "I think it's better if her parents were still alive. It's better if parents took Elsa back to the trolls to tell them what was wrong back then before, isn't it? If I were that stupid Grand Pabbie, I'd do anything to save poor Elsa from being isolated in Arendelle. I'd tell Elsa love's the key to control the magic powers. I'd do anything to help Elsa embrace her powers and herself by loving herself for who she really is." "If Elsa lived in my time and my kingdom, I'd have her being properly raised and properly protected but I wouldn't isolate her." The others nodded in agreement with the each other's statements. They all hated the idea of poor Elsa having to be trapped and isolated in Arendelle for. "I feel bad for poor Elsa, she deserves better than what she got. I hate to see poor Elsa suffer so much!" "I wish there was any other safer, better, more proper ways we could help her except unfairly isolating poor Elsa." "Yes. Poor Elsa has gone through so much, is there a way we can help her and all of her past younger selves? Love can thaw a frozen heart. The damage is done and there's no way we can change that. What we can do though is be there for them, not only just the present older twenty year old Elsa but also all of her past younger selves too and allow her and all of her past younger selves to trust us and never betray that trust at all." Yes, we shall help her and all of her past younger selves learn that not everybody easily fears magic at all." "Who said we don't already trust you?" Everybody else turned to see the present twenty one year old Queen Elsa and her past younger eight year old self alongside her past eighteen year old self and past twelve year old self standing at the door. Twenty one year old Princess Elsa was holding her past younger eight year old self in her arms the same way the past eighteen year old Princess Elsa was holding the past twelve year old Princess Elsa while one of the past younger eight year old Princess Elsa's arms went around her future older twenty one year old self's neck. Were they listening to everything they just said about Elsa and all of her past younger selves? "How are you feeling, little princess?" Twenty one year old Queen Elsa asked her past younger eight year old self gently. "Better than before. Why?" stated Eight year old Princess Elsa before she asked her older future twenty year old self. "Why?" "I'm only just curious. That's all." said Twenty one year old Queen Elsa.